


【蝙超】突然发现我现男友是我另一个身份前男友怎么办？

by l55698174



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Clark Kent - Freeform, M/M, Superman - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l55698174/pseuds/l55698174
Summary: Superman finds that he loves Batman after he breaks up with Bruce Wayne.





	1. Chapter 1

> ——— 1 ———

事情是怎么发生的呢？这小小的公寓中，我们的主角克拉克·肯特抱着头苦思冥想却不得其解。

事情源于一周前，他再次因为蝙蝠侠的过度防范而和他吵了起来。“我不需要任何人的帮忙，尤其是你蝙蝠侠。你还是管好你的精神病遍地的哥谭吧！”说完这句话他就飞回了自己的公寓。当然他感觉到背后蝙蝠侠那倒想让他吞了氪石的视线。

他知道这件事并不完全是蝙蝠侠的错，然而他并不想像蝙蝠侠道歉。“每一次都是我在妥协，这一次或许应该等他先向我道歉。”他这样想到。

然而他等到的是蝙蝠侠再次强调的：”滚出我的哥谭！”并且又加了一句”哥谭不欢迎超人！”

他知道这次蝙蝠侠是认真的，因为每当他想以超人的身分踏进哥谭的时候都会从不明处丢出几颗带有氪石粉末的小型炸弹。当然，这并不会让他受重伤，只是会让他再也没有力气飞起来而已。

就在他因为蝙蝠侠的做法而伤心想要去哥谭和布鲁西宝贝——他的情人，不也许应该说是主人，一起度过一个美好的周末的时候。阿尔弗雷德——哥谭王子的管家却给他打来电话，声称迷人的布鲁西宝贝已经厌倦了他，打算去寻找新的艳遇与刺激了。

  
听到这个消息，他急急忙忙地飞向哥谭，连制服都没来得及穿。然而只是刚刚碰到城市的边境线，他就浑身无力一头栽倒下去。“该死的难道蝙蝠侠再整座城市都放了氪石吗？！！！”

克拉克一步三回头地离开了哥谭。但他不知道的是，在他背后我们的布鲁西宝贝正深深的望着他的背影。

他和布鲁斯·韦恩彻底完了，回到公寓的克拉克终于意识到了这一点。

“都是因为蝙蝠侠！！！如果不是他我或许还有挽回的机会！”内心深处，一个完全黑化的超人这样说道。

“不，不是这样的。布鲁斯对你本来就是玩玩而已，别忘了你只是一个小镇男孩，怎么能指望哥谭宝贝对你是认真的呢？”

“哦不！我在想什么！”使劲揉乱了头发，克拉克终于停止了内心活动。

“停止下去，凯尔·艾尔！不要忘了你还是超人！只不过是失恋而已，超人无所畏惧！”这样安慰自己，克拉克仍旧不能控制的抱着自己的头，哀叹着自己莫名其妙就结束的感情。


	2. 第2章

——— 2 ———

 

“我并不建议您这样做，老爷。肯特先生会伤心的。”将咖啡放到桌上，韦恩庄园的管家这样说道。

“他同样是超人，阿弗。蝙蝠侠已经和他闹崩了，布鲁西宝贝暂时同样不愿意再见到他。”

“可他并不知道布鲁西就是蝙蝠侠。”老管家这样反驳道。

“这是我的决定，阿弗。”

“希望您不要后悔，布鲁斯老爷。”

“怎么会后悔呢？蝙蝠侠从不做没有把握的事啊。”看着阿弗离开的背影，蝙蝠侠的嘴角勾起一抹绝对不属于哥谭黑暗骑士的微笑。

\-------------------------------------

最近，正义联盟的众人都发现超人有些不对劲。

“蓝色大个子最近怎么了？你们看最近他的战损多的让蝙蝠的脸都黑的更严重了！”被蝙蝠侠的黑色气场吓到的闪电侠带着他第十个汉堡躲到绿灯背后，以一种大家都能听到的声音“小声”的说道。

“超人，我认为我们需要谈一谈。”听到闪电侠的话脸色更黑的蝙蝠侠这样说道。

然而超人的反应却让正义联盟的众人更加肯定他出了什么问题。

“呃，是在说我吗，蝙蝠侠？不…我是说我还有些事，下次再说吧”话音还未落下，众人已经只能看见那个红蓝色的背影了。

  
“凯尔，我认为我们需要谈谈。你最近的行为已经严重影响到联盟了。”又一次联盟集体行动后，神奇女侠拦下了想要逃跑的联盟主席。

  
“好吧，戴安娜。”或许是看出了神奇女侠坚定的态度，超人并没有拒绝，只是略烦躁的揉乱了自己的头发。

“我想你或许需要一杯热可可，凯尔。”将手里的杯子放在超人面前，神奇女侠走到桌子的另一边坐下。

“或许你可以和我说一说你的烦恼？你最近的情绪很不对，至少在以前你绝对不会这样避着蝙蝠侠，即使是在你和他冷战的时候也一样。我相信蝙蝠侠也看出来了。”

“他也看出来了？！是的是的，连你都看出来了他当然也能看出来。好吧，这是我的问题…………我之前失恋了。”

“失恋？和谁？而且这应该并不是你这么失常的理由凯尔。我了解你。”

“是的，失恋或许问题不大，然而………拉奥啊！我……我竟然感觉我被蝙蝠侠吸引了！这一定是错觉！或者………我又中了什么魔法？”随着超人的话，他的眼睛似乎也感觉到了主人烦躁的内心而射出了热视线打穿了桌子。

“冷静下来！凯尔！凯尔！”


	3. 第3章

 

——— 3 ———

“抱歉，戴安娜。不过我一定是疯了才会喜欢蝙蝠侠。而且，你知道吗？在战斗的时候我竟然觉得他很性感。当他拽着我的领子吼我的时候，我第一反应竟然是想要亲上去！！拉奥啊！”捂住眼睛，超人仰躺在座位上十分的颓废。

“这不是你的错，凯尔。不过如果不冒犯的话也许你可以和我讲讲你的前任？也许蝙蝠侠和他会有什么相同的地方？”戴安娜略好奇的问。

“不，我想他们并没有什么相同的地方，戴安娜。而且我和他已经是过去式了，我并不想再打扰他。”

“只不过是说说而已，并不会影响到他。你完全可以不说人名，只说你们之间的事或者他的性格。”

听到这句话，超人显而易见的变的犹豫起来。他想他的确需要向别人倾诉一下内心的想法，因为他已经将这些埋藏在心里很久了。

看到超人的表情，神奇女侠知道他内心的挣扎。不过她并没有出声催促，因为她知道，她现在只需当一个树洞，静静的听着超人的诉说。

“他……我是说我前男友，他是一个富有魅力的男人。姑且称呼他为B好了。我和B是在酒吧认识的，我……当时只是在那里和朋友聚会,然而看到他的一瞬间我就沉醉在他蓝色的眼睛里了。本来那只是一次419，但是………他带给我了束缚。

我知道这样有些不好，但我有时候真的希望我只是一个普通的地球人。有伤害，有疼痛，而不是被人们当做神一样去崇拜。”

“凯尔…”戴安娜略有些哀伤的握住超人的手“我们竟然都不知道你是这样想的…你的力量是与生俱来的，是你们的神赐给你的礼物。这并不是什么累赘，作为亚马逊的战士，我们从来都是自豪于我们的力量。”

“我知道，戴安娜。不过或许是因为我从小在普通人的环境长大………我有时候………真的希望我只是一个普通人。

B他从来就不知道我就是超人，但是他可以带给我疼痛，掌控我的欢愉，就好像我也是个普通人。然而也许就是最我表现的像个普通人吧，他最终还是放弃了我。”

“不要说了，凯尔。”捂住超人的眼睛，戴安娜差点被那里的哀伤吓得跳起来。

“没什么的，戴安娜，一切已经过去了。但是这也是我没办法面对蝙蝠侠的理由之一，因为我还没有完全的放下B。”

“那你又是怎么喜欢上蝙蝠侠的呢？”看着超人，神奇女侠果断的转移了话题。

 


	4. 第4章

——— 4 ———

  
“我也不知道。刚开始只是因为和他冷战的气愤，可是不知道什么时候，我的视线已经紧紧地粘在他的身上了。开会的时候，甚至战斗的时候我的视线紧紧的追着他。看着他的腰，他的背影，他的一举一动我竟然该死的觉得他是那样的性感！！拉奥啊！！”

“也许你可以试试和他在一起凯尔。”

“我和蝙蝠侠？！哦，算了吧戴安娜，我不认为我可以和他相处的好。”

“但是凯尔，你不得不承认。蝙蝠是个控制狂不错，但是正因为他是控制狂，所以他可以更好的约束你，让你的希望像个普通人的愿望更好的实现。不要告诉我你不知道蝙蝠做了多少备案，关于如何杀/死你和如何让你失去能力从而更好的制服你。

最重要的是，你自己也察觉到了。不要否认，超人。你被他吸引了，你对他有好感，不是吗？”

“或许是这样，但是我们是战友，是搭档，是同伴。唯独不可以是恋人戴安娜，我不可以只因为自己而把他带向地狱。”

“但是你问过蝙蝠吗？也许他也对你有感觉呢？”虽然内心在呐喊着蝙蝠侠不可能喜欢超人。但是为了安慰超人戴安娜还是毫不犹豫的这么说了。

“无论如何，凯尔你不能一直这么躲着蝙蝠侠。去试试吧，至少你努力了。”

那天的谈话最后在一片沉默中结束了。超人仔细的考虑了神奇女侠的话。但不得不说他还是不敢去向蝙蝠侠表白，直到一个月后的哥谭……

“该死的，超人你就不知道躲开吗？什么都靠身体硬抗你以为你是盾牌吗？！！”看着又一次被不明物打到反应剧烈的超人，蝙蝠侠整个人都不好了。

深深的吸了一口气，蝙蝠侠还是放弃了继续夜巡的计划。转而将超人弄到了副驾驶，带回蝙蝠洞做检查。

将阿尔弗雷德赶去睡觉，回到蝙蝠洞的蝙蝠侠却发现超人已经醒了，更令人惊讶的是他竟然在默默的掉眼泪。

“凯尔，你怎么了？”连问了好几遍却没有得到答案的蝙蝠侠大声吼到“该死的氪星人！凯尔·艾尔！！无论你想到了什么！现在！把它说出来！！！”

“蝙蝠侠………我，我做了错误的事。一切都怪我，我是错的，对，我是错误的。”一边说着，超人的手臂一边不受控制的环上了蝙蝠侠的腰。

 


	5. 第5章

——— 5 ———

感觉到有手臂环住自己的腰间，蝙蝠侠整个僵硬了一下，随之而来的还有在额角欢快跳动的青筋。

不过这一切都被明显不在状态的超人忽略了，他甚至无意识的加大了力度以确保蝙蝠侠不会将他的手臂弄开。“我做了错误的事，蝙蝠侠。我不该爱上布鲁斯了，不………应该说我并不应该在没爱上布鲁斯的前提下与他交往。”

听到这句话，蝙蝠侠反而镇（生）定（气）了。他顺着腰间的力道坐到了超人旁边“不喜欢那个韦恩？！那你喜欢谁？难道这段时间你不对劲不是因为失恋？”

“当然不喜欢，不过我同样不应该把他当作代替品。这是我的错误，是对他的不公平。”或许是受到外力的影响，超人回答的是他埋藏在心底，却又视而不见的答案。

“那么告诉我，你究竟喜欢谁？ ”挑起了超人的下巴，望着那双带着泪水的眼睛，蝙蝠侠的声音越发的低哑。

被迫抬起头，超人有些木楞的望着面前的那双蓝色的眼睛，声音几不可闻：“蝙蝠侠，是蝙蝠侠。”

听到了这个答案，蝙蝠侠背后的黑气以肉眼可见的速度消失，蝙蝠洞的温度也随之上升。“乖乖呆在这里凯尔，我已经联系了札坦娜，你的问题很快就会解决。”

呆呆地看着蝙蝠侠拨开他的手臂站起身准备离开，超人猛的将蝙蝠侠扑倒，并将自己的嘴唇送上去。

“该死的，凯尔你知道你在做什么吗？”蝙蝠侠声音低哑的问道。但是他并没有得到回答，超人只是看了他一眼，继而专注于面前的那双薄唇，甚至还伸出舌头舔了舔。

低吼了一声，蝙蝠侠放弃了自己引以为傲的自制力。转而将旁边这个大胆的氪星人压在了身心，专心掠夺他口中的甜蜜。

半晌，唇分。超人的眼睛也随着两人的分离而有了神采。随之而来的就是超人爆红的脸颊。“蝙……蝙蝠侠！”

“怎么了？不是你自己扑上来的么？”

“抱…抱歉！但是那个…我还是要说，我喜欢你，请和我在一起吧！”

“好啊。”

“我知道你不会………诶？你答应了？”

“答应了还不好？嗯？”

明明只是普通的一个问句，但是那略带鼻音的尾音却让超人从尾椎麻到后颈，差点整个人摔到地上。

“那个…我在现实生活中的另一个名字是克拉克·肯特，星球日报的记者。曾经有一个前男友布鲁斯·韦恩。很抱歉我曾经那他当过你的替代品（“谁知道我当时怎么想的，明明你们完全不像啊！”）这是对他的侮辱也是对你的不尊重。你呢，蝙蝠？”

“我？呵，用你的X视线看看，超人！我出来没在你面前带过含铅的面罩。”

虽然有些疑惑，但是超人还是听话的打开了X视线，然后就被吓的飘了起来 “布鲁斯？！！”

“才发现吗？氪星人，我可从来没隐藏过啊。”

“可是谁没事总是用X视线去透视别人啊？”小声的诽谤着，超人却乖乖的落下来，被蝙蝠侠揽进怀里。

“这一次我不会再放手了。凯尔，你是我的。”

“是的我是你的。”超人再次送上了自己的双唇，犹如献祭一般。

两人的影子仅仅粘在一起，犹如宣告，犹如誓言。

\---END---

 

  
小剧场

第二天，瞭望塔  
札坦娜古怪的看着超人和蝙蝠侠  
札坦娜：超人没有问题了？  
超人：是的，谢谢关心，札坦娜。不过昨天多亏了蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠：其实我也不知道问题怎么解除的，还需要研究。以后加以防范。  
札坦娜：你们什么时候结婚？  
超人：诶诶诶？札坦娜你怎么知道的？  
札坦娜：那个东西，是红氪石加一种魔咒，叫做睡美人。至于怎么解除？………像睡美人一样，充满爱意的吻一下就好了。  
超人：怎么这样！【害羞的用超级速度冲回地球】  
蝙蝠侠（波澜不惊）：那么这个魔咒的防范方法就拜托你了，札坦娜。

 


	6. 番外

  
站在穿衣镜前，克拉克正在仔细的整理西服的领子，思维却已经飞走了。

自从正式和蝙蝠侠在一起开始已经三年了。他和蝙蝠侠的感情也从激烈的爱情变得平淡却又浓厚。

现在他和蝙蝠侠之间的感情已经不是单一的对恋人的爱，而是一种夹杂着爱情，友情和亲情的不可分割的情感。

但是这并不代表着他们的爱情被消磨掉了。反而，每一次搭档，每一次的并肩战斗使他们的感情更加深厚。更别提曾经是有名的花花公子的布鲁斯经常会为他制造一些小惊喜，就像今天他要去赴的晚餐的约。

飞到韦恩庄园外，再次整理了一下自己的头发。克拉克随着迎出来的老管家一起走向餐厅。

“虽然已经想到了这不是寻常的晚餐，但是你的惊喜……不，应该说是惊吓也太大了点吧，布鲁斯？”看着餐桌上仿制成蜡烛形状的红太阳灯，克拉克表示他受到了惊吓。

“这只是一个开始而已，别告诉我，你连这个都受不了。”已经嘱咐老管家可以回去休息的布鲁斯走到餐桌旁坐下并说道。

“不。只是我没有想到现在就已经开始了。”克拉克看着那张足可以坐二十人的长桌，放弃了与布鲁斯面对面的打算，转而走到他的身旁坐下。

“给。”亲自倒了一杯红酒递给克拉克，布鲁斯笑着看着克拉克的脸颊逐渐染上了夕阳的色彩。

“唔，你是故意的！”克拉克强撑着那一点清醒像面前已经无法看清面容的人抱怨道。

“呵呵，这个时候你应该叫我master。”看着眼中迷茫一片的爱人，布鲁斯毫不犹豫的抱着克拉克转移了阵地。

将怀里的人放剥光进已经放好水浴缸，布鲁斯又回去餐厅将剩的半瓶红酒取了回来。

抬起克拉克的下半身，布鲁斯的手罩上了他形状姣好的臀部，揉捏几下后又顺着双臀之间的缝隙来到了后穴。接着热水的润滑，手指很顺利的进入了菊蕾。

“很干净么，来之前自己清洗过了？”

“嗯…是的。”因为热水的侵入而发出细微呻吟的克拉克诚实的答道。然而紧接着的却是一个冰冷却又坚硬的东西抵上了穴口，克拉克有些抗拒的的收缩了一下，但是那个人却坚定的用两根手指撑开了后穴，将东西插了进去。

冰冷的液体缓缓流入体内，这让克拉克反射性的夹紧了后穴。但是转眼间，冰凉的感觉就转化成了如火烧般的灼热。

“唔”紧皱眉，克拉克微微蜷起了身子，冷汗渐渐从额角滑落。

等到瓶中剩下的酒液全部用完，布鲁斯挑起了他的下巴“刚刚看你很喜欢喝的，现在都喂给你了，感觉怎么样？”

“我哪有喜欢，还不是你灌我的？”克拉克小声的诽谤并没有躲过布鲁斯的耳朵。

“真是不乖，不乖的孩子是要接受惩罚的。”说着布鲁斯将克拉克拉到腿上趴好，又用肛塞将红酒悉数堵在肠道里。

抚上克拉克挺翘的臀瓣，大力揉了几下，随即而来的却是仿佛用尽全身力气的一巴掌。

“啊！”猛然而来的剧烈的疼痛让克拉克整个人都弹了一下，但是经由直肠而直接吸收的酒精却让他无法摆脱酒醉的状态。

他开始绷紧臀部准备即将到来的臀部，然而等到的却只有几下轻拍，完全可以归类于情趣的范围内。就在他彻底放松的一瞬间，又一下猛烈的击打让他的肌肤浮现出豆粒大小的冷汗。

臀部没有规律的拍打让他的腹中的红酒翻江倒海一般涌，起的疼痛也一分分吞噬着他的力量。就在他彻底将下唇咬烂之前，布鲁斯停下了动作。

“接下来的就是奖励了。”话音刚落，克拉克就感觉有一个湿热的东西贴上了他的臀瓣。

“嗯啊…”不敢置信的回过头，克拉克看见一个黑色的脑袋正服在他的臀瓣上。微微粗糙的舌头及其色情的舔过刚刚被打过的红肿的地方，一缕缕刺痛随着舌头的移动而扩散开来。疼痛与快感渐渐混杂了界限，前面一直无人触碰的阳物也开始挺立。

感觉布鲁斯似乎是轻笑了一下，就在他对自己说那是错觉的时候，温润的触感猛的来到了穴口。

“啊……嗯啊。”克拉克惊喘着挣扎却被布鲁斯按了回去。

柔软的舌温柔的舔过每一丝褶皱，然后入侵。火热的鼻息喷在股间让他整个人都无所适从。舌尖试探的浅浅进出两下，随即而来的就是大力的吸吮。在菊蕾中活动的舌头像蛇一样左右旋转，流出的酒液被舔掉，发出滋滋作响的声音让他呻吟不断情不自禁的左右扭腰。

敏感的内壁开始收缩，一股股热流窜上了小腹，已经完全挺立的阳物的前端开始流出眼泪。

似是感觉到了内壁的收缩，布鲁斯加快了舌头进出的速度，几十下后轻咬了一下穴口的软肉。

“啊啊啊！”克拉克尖叫着射出了自己的欲望，整个人也滩在了布鲁斯的身上。

抬起头，布鲁斯与克拉克交换了一个吻。感觉着口中浓郁的红酒和自己肠液的味道，克拉克整个人都变成了红色。

  
\---TBC---

 


	7. 番外

 

 

 

  
一边拥吻着，布鲁斯一边把克拉克抱到了了床上。漆黑的床单衬的克拉克的皮肤越发的白皙，又因为刚刚被红酒浣肠和肛吻而染上一抹粉色。

布鲁斯的手轻轻抚摸何克拉克的背脊，沿著脊椎滑至尾椎，深入臀缝，触碰到了因为被浣肠而红肿发热的菊蕾。

克拉克红着脸微喘着等着布鲁斯的动作，双丘之间隐秘的小口也随著他的呼吸张阖着。

布鲁斯抹了一点润滑油在手上，用另一手扒开克拉克窄紧的臀肉，慢慢的沿著细密绉褶抚摸，从中央的凹陷处把润滑液往外缓缓的涂抹开来。 他的指尖在菊蕾中央轻压，看着菊蕾反射性的猛的闭紧却又在主人的意志下缓缓绽放。

将手指伸入，曲起，旋转，看着床上那个本来犹如神明的人随着他的手指的活动而喘息，布鲁斯的心里涌起一股满足的感觉。

抽出手指，布鲁斯从床头拿起一个跳蛋抵在菊蕾。跳蛋不过食指粗细，很容易的就突破了入口，紧接着又被指头送到了更深的地方，甚至抵到了前列腺。

“唔？”似是有些不安，克拉克发出了疑问的呢喃。

“乖，没什么。试着把它排出来。”布鲁斯淡定的发出命令并将克拉克的双腿举到肩膀，专注的盯着那张小口。

“知道了。”克拉克努力放松自己被布鲁斯火热的视线吓到的后穴，努力的将里面那个细小的东西弄出来。然而就在快要将跳蛋弄出来的时候，一股突如其来的震动让克拉克的肠子也跟着跳了一下，跳蛋也再次顺着肠道滑回了原来的位置。

虽然有着钢铁之躯，但这并不代表克拉克可以让体内也同样坚固。更何况刚刚吃晚饭的时候布鲁斯用的还是红太阳灯，这会儿红太阳的效力还没有退下去呢。

“唔…你作弊，布鲁斯。嗯…哈！”克拉克粗喘着像布鲁斯抱怨，换来的却是后穴中的跳动愈发剧烈。

细小的跳蛋在润滑剂和肠液的滋润下本就难以推出，更何况这个还被调到了最高振档的。克拉克又试了几次都没有成功，反倒是前面的阴茎因为跳蛋几次重重的回落在前列腺的位置而勃起。

“好了，不闹你了，最后再试一回好吗？”关掉跳蛋的开关，布鲁斯状似愧疚的对克拉克说到。

不顾形象的翻了个白眼，克拉克还是听从了布鲁斯的话。但是布鲁斯此时的注意力已经完全被克拉克的菊蕾吸引了。

那是非常刺激的景象，窄小的皱褶先是收缩，然后慢慢张开，里头的跳蛋一点一点的显现，被快速吐出，接著菊蕾又慢慢收缩回只有三分之一片指甲的小缝，随着克拉克的喘息而渐渐闭合……这是只有像克拉克这种拥有超级的恢复的能力的人才会有的——无论怎样被玩弄，都能在下一次恢复如初的处子的紧窒度。

低吼了一声，布鲁斯放弃了控制自己的欲望压到了克拉克身上。双唇紧贴，侵略，吸吮，手也不甘寂寞的攀上了胸前的红豆，揉捏，挤压，抑或高高揪起又松手。

克拉克被布鲁斯突如其来的热情弄的头晕目眩，但他很快的就恢复过来并热烈的回应。献上自己的唇舌，挺起胸脯，双手也伸向下面，将已经勃起的阴茎从西装裤里解放出来。

“真是个bitch！”布鲁斯粗鲁的丢掉了自己的衣服，将克拉克抓了起来，自己坐到床上，扣著克拉克的腰，让他背对自己坐下。

火热的分身在克拉克自己体重的作用下，没费多少力气就撞开穴口，闯入温暖湿热而又富有弹性的肠道。

“哈啊…”在重力的作用下，布鲁斯的分身进入到了及其深的地方。再加上并未特别扩张和布鲁斯非常人尺寸的阴茎让克拉克感到被劈开的错觉。

并未过多停留，布鲁斯在完全进入的一瞬间就快速撤出，只余龟头还留在里面，紧接着又快速撞入。

湿热而又柔软的肠道好似套子一般仅仅的包裹着布鲁斯的阴茎，给他带去极致的快感。每一次冲击都好像冲进一堆棉花的感觉更让布鲁斯失去理智，什么九浅一深什么深进浅出都被抛到天边，只剩下好似要把睾丸也塞进去的剧烈的抽插。

他们已经在一起很久了，布鲁斯对于对方身上的敏感点知道的一清二楚，甚至有一些连克拉克自己都不知道。是的蝙蝠侠无所不知，然而这份无所不知也给布鲁斯带来了便利。即使在这种失去理智的时候，布鲁斯也无意识的使劲地撞向克拉克的敏感点。

“嗯………我受不了了，布鲁斯。”敏感地带被强烈刺激的克拉克哭泣着求饶。

布鲁斯温柔的舔去克拉克眼角滑落的泪水，与下身剧烈的动作形成鲜明的对比，也给克拉克带去更强烈的刺激。

“先忍一下，一会儿我们一起。”说着，布鲁斯伸出手紧紧握住克拉克正在哭泣的阴茎，手指也堵上了前面的小孔。

又抽插了几十余下，布鲁斯清楚的感觉到肠道剧烈的颤抖，就加快了自己的速度，不知道多少下之后，布鲁斯将自己的欲望深深地埋进了克拉克的身体并射出了自己的欲望，手也快速撸了几下后放开。

看着克拉克尖叫的射了许远，布鲁斯温柔的为他擦去了几滴嘣到脸颊的精液“还好？”

“下回我不要红太阳灯了……”咕哝了几句，克拉克就陷入了睡梦之中，唯留布鲁斯深情的久久凝视着他。

一眼万年。

  
\---END---

 

 


End file.
